


pinky swear

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's cute and there's kissing, they're not in love quite yet or maybe they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kissing your friend on a rainy day, because what could possibly be better than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinky swear

**Author's Note:**

> it's wonhyuk fluff bc I'm in love with this ship  
> i hope you enjoy! <3

It had been raining for hours straight and Minhyuk was dozing off a little, cuddled up in his blankets, when there was suddenly someone next to him, squeezing into the space between him and the wall.

„Minhyukie, move a little, would you?“  
Giving a dazed nod, Minhyuk shifted, giving his hyung a little space.  
„Sorry. Were you sleeping?“  
Hoseok’s voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want to disturb him even though it was too late for that now anyway, especially when he started shamelessly tugging at the blanket.  
„Almost.“ Yawning, he let his hyung cuddle close, not sure whether Hoseok was here to talk or to just laze around together. „I’m kinda awake now, though.“  
„Mmmh.“ 

„You sound tired.“

„I just finished working on this song, the editing took me ages.“, Hoseok mumbled and Minhyuk felt him relax next to him. „The others went out, I’m not sure what they’re doing, and Jooheonie still has schedule, so I thought I’d join you.“  
„Okay, sure. Did you actually had something in mind or will we just end up sleeping?“, Minhyuk asked. „Because if we’re sleeping we should get a second blanket or I’ll end up fighting you over it.“  
"I don't hog blankets.", Hoseok lied. "And no, I thought we would just talk or something."

"Okay then." Minhyuk reached out lazily, hand skimming over the sheets until he found Hoseok's which he took, intertwining their fingers, simply because it was something they did from time to time. Hoseok wasn't the touchiest person, but over time Minhyuk had found that hands were okay, usually, but not for too long unless they had privacy and because he just loved his hyungs hands for some reason, they often stuck with that.

Hoseok squeezed softly, which meant that it was okay.

"So, talk.", Minhyuk said, turning a little so he could face Hoseok, who didn't need to be told twice.

"So, this song I worked on, right? Well..."

And Minhyuk kind of loved this, watching his friend talk about something he was passionate about - it made his face light up in that special way that nothing else could and while he already thought of Hoseok as quite attractive, this made him even prettier. 

"And...you're not even listening right now, are you?"

"I am.", Minhyuk said and it was true, even though he'd been a little distracted at first. Hoseok was good at being a distraction and while Minhyuk hadn't exactly been able to admit it to himself a while earlier it was easy to think of him like this now. 

"I never know with you."

"Stop lying, you know me pretty well."

"Okay, so maybe I do, but it still throws me off when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That staring thing. It's weird."

"Should I even ask what that is about?"

"I...it's hard to explain?", Hoseok said, looking actually nervous to a point where Minhyuk was about to just turn back and pretend nothing had happened when Hoseok sighed and tilted his head a little and looked right at Minhyuk in a way that, for some reasons, made shivers run down his spine. And suddenly he knew what exactly Hoseok meant when he’d called it weird.

"Your pupils are getting huge.", Hoseok mumbled, sounding fascinated as hell and Minhyuk could only roll his eyes, because really?

"Hyung, yours are huge since you started looking at me."

"Ah, it's just...I'm not sure I can say this..."

"Just say it." Minhyuk wasn't actually sure if he really wanted to hear what Hoseok had to say, but part of him knew that it was too late now anyway - something had changed already, though he hadn't yet figured out what exactly it was. Hoseok's hand was getting all sweaty and even though his gaze was still intense he seemed to be battling himself because of something and really, Minhyuk couldn't stand watching him like this without being able to help.

"Hyung, just tell me.", he repeated softly and then Hoseok did.

"I kinda want to kiss you right now."

It was absurd because Minhyuk had been thinking about the exact same thing just seconds ago, but he hadn't expected for Hoseok to feel the same way about this. 

"Go ahead." His voice was barely a whisper and Minhyuk only realized he'd said it after the words had left his mouth and even though he tried to tell himself that Hoseok hadn't heard it was obvious that he had.

"I can't, can I?", Hoseok asked, eyes flickering over Minhyuk's face. "It would make everything weird."

"Not if we don't make it weird."

"How would that work?"

"Not sure. Pinky promise?"

Hoseok snorted, but reached out with the hand that wasn't interlaced with Minhyuk's already and looped their pinkies together.

"And what do we promise?"

"That this doesn't mean anything and we'll stay friends."

"Okay. Promise." Hoseok's voice was still all low and his eyes were fixed on Minhyuk again, and when their thumbs met to seal the promise Minhyuk leaned in to press their lips together, because he'd been wanting to do that for what felt like ages, even though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

Hoseok was a little shy against him, lips moving softly as he kissed, and Minhyuk just went with it, loving the way they strangely fit together so well. Somehow, it was way too easy to get lost in  the flow and all too soon he was breathing hard, with Hoseok's hand tangled in his hair to pull him even closer, and the kisses had grown into something deeper that made him feel a little weak inside and honestly, how had they never done this before?

Hoseok pulled away at the point where Minhyuk was starting to feel like he wouldn't be able to stop anymore and even though he desperately wanted this feeling back it was obvious that they were going in a direction that would definitely ruin their friendship.

"Hyung, I liked that.", Minhyuk said hoarsely, loving how the corners of Hoseok's mouth curled upwards when he nodded and said: "Me too." and even if it went unspoken Minhyuk knew it was an invitation to do this again sometime.

So when he curled into Hoseok's embrace, it was definitely a yes.


End file.
